Min Gyu
Perfil thumb|300px|Min Gyu *'Nombre:' 민규 / Min Gyu *'Nombre completo:' 김민규 / Kim Min Gyu *'Apodos:' Mr. Wristband Mingyu Sunbaenim *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Letrista, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang-si, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 187 cm *'Peso:' 80 kg *'Tipo de sangre:'B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana menor *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Letras '2019' SEVENTEEN *9–TEEN (OST Webdrama Season 2) | Junto a S.Coups, Woozi y Bumzu. 6th Mini Album YOU MADE MY DAWN *CHILLI (HipHop Team) | Junto a Vernon, S.Coups y Won Woo. '2018' SEVENTEEN 5th Mini Album YOU MAKE MY DAY *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Won Woo, Woozi y Vernon. 1st Special Album Director's cut *Thinkin' about you | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Won Woo, Woozi y Vernon. '2017' SEVENTEEN 2nd Album TEEN, AGE *Without you | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups, Jeong Han, Hoshi, The8, Woozi, Vernon y Dino. *CLAP | Junto a BUMZU, Jeong Han, Hoshi, Woozi y Seung Kwan. *Campfire | Junto a BUMZU, S.Coups, Jeong Han, Won Woo, The8, Woozi, Seung Kwan y Vernon. *TRAUMA | Junto a Won Woo, Vernon y S.Coups. 4th Mini Album AL1 *Crazy In Love | Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Woozi y Vernon. '2016' SEVENTEEN 3rd Mini Album GOING SEVENTEEN *BEAUTIFUL | Junto a Bumzu, Woozi y Dino. *BOOMBOOM | Junto a S.Coups , Won Woo, Woozi, Vernon y Bumzu. *Leon On Me (HipHop Team)| Junto a Bumzu, S.Coups, Won Woo y Woozi. 1st Album LOVE&LETTER *''Monday To Saturday'' (Mansae, Hip-Hop Team Ver.) | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Woozi, Won Woo y Bumzu. *''Love Letter'' | Junto a S.Coups, Dino, Woozi ,Vernon. '2015' SEVENTEEN 2nd Mini Album BOYS BE *''Mansae'' | Junto a S.Coups, Vernon, Woozi, Won Woo y Bumzu. *''Fronting'' | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo, Woozi y Vernon. 1st Mini Album 17 CARAT *''Ah Yeah'' | Junto a S.Coups, Won Woo,Woozi y Vernon. Videos Musicales * Face - NU'EST (2012) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep.448 junto a Seungkwan * The Manager (MBC, 2019) Ep. 42 junto a Seungkwan * Happy Together 4 (KBS2, 2019), (Ep.16) * SBS Inkigayo (2018) MC junto a Chae Yeon & Song Kang *Weekly Idol (Ep. 336) *Master Key (Ep. 3, 8, 12) *Law of the Jungle (Komodo) *SBS Top 3 Chef King junto a Seungkwan (Ep. 79) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SEVENTEEN **'Unidad: '''HipHop. **'Posición: Rapero y Bailarín. *'''Educación: **Seoul Broadcasting High School (Graduado) *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), japonés (básico) e inglés (básico) *'Habilidades: '''Rapea, cocina, dibujo, actuación, armar figuras de acción y deportes con balón. *'Instrumentos: Guitarra electrónica. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo *'Modelo a seguir: T.O.P de BIGBANG *Desde niño era bueno en las manualidades incluso ganó premios. *Perteneció al equipo de fútbol de su colegio quedando su equipo como subcampeón nacional. *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz de Pledis en un casting enfrente de su escuela, cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria. Dijo que al principio se sentía un poco confundido sobre si podría trabajar duro cada día para poder debutar pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era lo que le gustaba hacer. *Fue el primer miembro en ser confirmado de de Seventeen. *En una entrevista dijo que quiere obtener su certificado de Chef, le gusta mucho cocinar, si no hubiera sido un idol dijo que le hubiera gustado ser Chef, Diseñador de modas o tal vez Arquitecto. Demostró sus habilidades culinarias en un programa de cocina. *Está interesado en la actuación, actualmente esta tomando clases de esto, él dijo: "Lo que me preocupa últimamente es la actuación, ahora estoy tomando clases de actuación, es muy divertido, así que voy a seguir buscando papeles en dramas". *Él y Jun hicieron una colaboración con Baek Ji Young con la canción My Ear's Candy. *Debutó como modelo en Seul Fashion Week, el equipo de hiphop asistió al evento para apoyarlo. *En el Festival KBS Gayo Daejun fue parte de un Special Stage junto a DK, The8, Bam Bam, Yugyeom, Eunha, Yuju, Jungkook y otros idols nacidos en 1997, acompañados de la banda que estaba conformada por el equipo vocal de Seventeen. *En su cumpleaños número 20, el hashtag #HAPPYMINGYUDAY fue tendencia número 1 a nivel mundial y también en Corea. *Participó en Law of the Jungle. A pesar de su apretada agenda, él aceptó a ir con gran interés. *Obtuvo el lugar numero 49 en The 100 Most Handsome Face of 2017 de TC Candler y el puesto #32 en "The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018". *En 2019, ocupó el puesto N°24 de las caras más bonitas de Corea Enlaces *Instagram Galería Min Gyu1.jpg Min Gyu2.jpg Min Gyu3.jpg Min Gyu4.jpg Min Gyu5.jpg Min Gyu6.jpg Min Gyu7.jpg Min Gyu8.jpg {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 660px;" {| |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;" | |- ! style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;" | MinGyu_9.jpg Min Gyu10.jpg Min Gyu11.jpg Min_Gyu_Happy_Ending2.jpg Min Gyu13.jpg Min Gyu14.jpg PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KLetrista